Lear
Lear is a sniper and scout for the Ground Reconnaissance Unit (GRU) of the Le-Koro guard Force Biography *Kongu assigned Lear to guard Tuara as per a deal with Dorian Shaddix. *During the battle for Utu, Lear helped Tuara and Cael escape. Appearance and Tools *Voice: Lyrical tenor. *Lear blends indistinguishably with the upper canopy of Le-wahi’s vast jungle, his green body lithe from running along the lichen-carpeted boughs of ancient trees. Black, calculating eyes shine from the depths of his indispensable kanohi Sanok. His scout insignia is engraved onto the left breastplate of his armor, preferring to have a permanent and unwavering reminder of his allegiance to Akiri Kongu. The plethora of bamboo and metal throwing disks Lear employs are carried snugly in friction compartments along the length of his thighs, the leather accessories attaching to a thick belt as well as his limbs. *Disks; Lear carries a selection of bamboo and metal disks in the slots of his boiled leather external thigh-armor. The diameter of each disk ranges between ten and twenty centimeters. The general breakdown is dependent on the mission, though Lear carries a selection of the following in different weights: Damagers, heavy bamboo disks that have been reinforced along the edges with metal and occasionally spikes; Strikers, medium weight disks of either bamboo or protodermis for variable uses; Birdies, smaller disks of bamboo with metal inlays that shriek when thrown through the air; and Knockers, simple, bamboo disks for utilitarian purposes. *Rings; supplementing his array of throwing disks, Lear will occasionally opt for a pair of sharpened metal rings ranging from thirty to forty-five centimeters in diameter which are carried on his back during travel. *A small hip-pack carries Lear’s field-tools, which includes: a small hatchet, rope, trail rations, valmai powder on bamboo sticks for warning signals, flint for starting flame, a pair of coding flags for air-to-ground communication, an emergency blanket, and currency to get him through the mission. Abilities and Traits *Lear's one-shot style of fighting has morphed into an attitude where mistakes are unacceptable, perfection must be attained in all endeavors, and life should be lived to the fullest since anyone could steal yours with the single throw of a disk. *Lear is a fearsome guerrilla sniper. Striking from cover in the jungle canopy, Lear unleashes his kanohi-guided bamboo disks with lethal accuracy. He moves to a new place to hide after each throw, never letting the enemy get a clear line of sight back to his position. *As a toa of air, Lear has immense control over wind. He can ride the currents of air to aid his fall through the foliage, bring a calm wind for a better throw, or batter his attack back towards an enemy with a heavy headwind in the rare chance of misaiming. *Lear is a lost cause on even ground out in the open, although he does have practical military training in rudimentary melee techniques. His ranged fighting style is suited exclusively where cover and terrain play a prominent role, especially when fighting in three dimensions. Lear is not a strong swimmer, and prefers to stay up in the trees rather than enter the bogs of the jungle floor. Due to his singular style of combat, communication and teamwork is difficult without prior planning. Category:Characters Category:Guard Category:Toa Category:Le-Toa Category:Le-Koro Guard